Freaky friday with a twist
by hermione diamond
Summary: This isn't your average freaky friday story this is rh changing bodies,will they relise they are in love along the way.This is my first none oneshot stories don't know if you like it please tell me little bit of HG
1. Earthquake

"How can you say I don't work hard I work a lot harder than you Ron, you have got the easiest life ever. All you do all day is Quittich, hanging with Harry and slack off on homework!" said Hermione angrily.

" I have an easy life I don't think so, Quittich is hard work you have to train for hours on end, I don't just hang with Harry all day, and I do, do my homework I may not obsess over it but I still do it, you're the one with the easy life Mione!" Ron shot back.

"How dare-.

But before she could say the rest of her sentence Ginny decided to cut in.

"Cake there really good I cooked than myself "she said sweetly.

"No thank Ginny where kind of in the middle of something right now maybe after" said Hermione now really frustrated.

"Please please please "Ginny begged, "I will leave you afterwards please."

Ron and Hermione both took a cake soon Ginny left before they could say anything.

"YUK! Mine have a bit of paper in it what about you Mione."

"Mine to what do- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground started to crumble and both she and Ron started to shake. When the ground stopped Ron and Hermione looked round everyone was just acting normal like nothing had happened.

"Please tell me you felt that" Ron said in a whisper.

"Yeah but it looks like we are the only ones that was so weird, I'm going to bed see you in the morning then we can finish our discussion, night."

"Whatever you say."

Hermione when up stairs and feel asleep straight away.


	2. this isn't my body

'_Oh I am so tired why do I have to go to school today, wow never thought I'd think that I must be-, but then Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, wait a second. She thought to her self 'this is not my room'. Trying to think she put her hands through her hair when she felt it, it was short._

_She quickly moved over to the mirror and her reflection was Ron._

"_OH MY GOD!" she screamed, and then she saw Harry stirring and quickly ran to her own room._

_She walked in and found herself lying on the bed breathing. She nudged the body lying in the bed "hello" she whispered, but no answer she tried again. "hello" no answer again," HELLO!" she bellowed._

"_Ok, ok I'm awake can't a guy get- who the bloody hell are you" Ron asked now totally scared shitless._

"_Ron, don't curse" said Hermione. _

"_Hermione is……is. That you." said Ron in total shock._

"_No it's the Easter bunny, of course it is me now-" but before she could get the rest of the words out Ron was cutting in._

"_Why did you make yourself look like me Hermione?" said Ron quite curious. "I didn't when I woke-up this morning I was like this it is you that looks like me!" said Hermione the anger building up inside of her._

"_Don't be stupid I don't look like you" he ran his hands through his hair and felt long frizzy hair. He walked slowly to the mirror and saw Hermione looking right back at him. "How did this happen."_

"_How should I know, oh I got an idea why don't we think about who would do this to us "said Hermione trying to be smart as per usual._

"_Malfoy "said Ron with utter disgust on his face._

"_No it can't be him he was in the hospital wing yesterday "said Hermione knowingly._

"_Ok what did we do yesterday," asked Ron._

"_Well normal classes meals, that earthquake thing, RON THAT'S IT THE EARTHQUAKE."_

"_We need to see Ginny now she was the last person we talked to before it happened; maybe she knew something about it."_

"_Could be but I have one little question Hermione," "What Ron we don't have time for this."_

"_How are we going to get changed?" said Ron a bit embarrassed._

"_Oh on" said Hermione. _

"_Well?" said Ron. _

" _We Could shut our eye's and get dressed that way we can't see and the other person has to watch to make sure the other doesn't peek."_

"_Sure works for me I will get changed these pyjamas are so uncomfortable" said Ron._

"_Fine with me" Hermione announce._

_While Ron got dressed everything when smoothly, but when it came to Hermione, while putting trousers on she lost her balance and grabbed on to Ron for support._

"_I wouldn't look down," he said giggling as Hermione was gripping on to him. " alright this is what is going to happen Hermione you stay grabbed on and I will pull the trousers up ok?" he said quite embarrassed._

"_You will do no such thing Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione._

"_Ok fine put them on yourself see if you can do it without looking down" said Ron whispered in her ear tauntingly. _

_Hermione knew that she would never be able to do it and she had Goosebumps all over from what Ron had just said._

"_Ok, ok but no funny business" she said very embarrassed._

" _Oh shut up it's nothing I haven't seen before you know now come her._

_Sorry this chapter was so short please forgive me but please, please, please review!_


	3. What did you do?

When they had finally got dressed after the many difficulties they went straight to Ginny's room.

"Hello anybody there?" said Hermione in a whisper. Knocking gently on the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming don't get your knickers in a twist" came Ginny's voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione felt quite embarrassed by the statement made to her knickers, it reminded her to much of this morning. Ginny opened the door, and just stared at the two on the other side, for a few moments.

"Well are you going to come in or not" said Ginny quite boldly.

Both Ron and Hermione sat on the bed waiting for Ginny to say something she was not looking herself this morning. _I wonder what wrong with her both Ron and Hermione thought._

"So what's up what brings you two here this early in the morning "said Ginny quite nervously.

"Well Ginny we…we were just wondering- but Ron was cut off by Ginny.

"Why you switched bodies," said Ginny quite confidently.

"What you did to us Ginny, and I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, alright "said Hermione getting mad.

" Well see those cakes I gave you last night, they were fortune cakes so you will switch bodies, and when the fortune comes true then you will change back" Ginny said, like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted Ron.

Standing up from the bed and looking straight in to Ginny's eye's, to see if this was just some kind of a joke.

"I did you a favour all you do is fight and I, Harry and the rest of gryffindor are sick of it, we want you to work out your feelings towards one another. We want you to know how hard it is to be both of you, all you fight about is how one of you has it harder life than the other now is a chance to see what it feels like to be in the other ones shoes," shot back Ginny with a smug look on her face.

"So the whole of gryffindor knows about this?" said Ron his voice full with panic.

"No I'm not that evil you know, I was the only one that took action I am the only on who knows, then you will be able to walk in each others shoes without anyone treating you any different." said Ginny.

"Do you know that we could just make the fortune come true then we wouldn't need to play your little game." said Hermione in her know-it-all voice.

"Ha I don't think so the riddle isn't that easy, actually it's not really a riddle more of a statement, did any of you actually read it."

"No I thought it was just a stupid bit of paper in there by mistake, why would I think you would purposely put a bit of paper in my cake" said Ron.

"Well ok this is the way it goes……………..

You're going to switch bodies because we don't like you fighting, so get over it ok. Anyway when you see that you are both equal, and you know each others hidden feelings then you will change back."

"Isn't it supposed to rhythm of something that was so well, to the point," said Ron.

"What I couldn't think of a rhythm, so I decided to keep it simple anyway what difference does it make you are going to have more and more problems than you are going to know what to do with. Like Ron has a Quittich game coming up in the afternoon, and Hermione, you can't play Quittich, oh and Hermione has that singing rehearsal thing tonight, and sorry Ron but YOU CAN'T SING!."

"OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU DING THIS TO US!" shouted Hermione, now on her feet and pacing around the room.

"To teach you a lesson, now speaking of lessons I have to go I am due in History of Magic in 5 minutes, bye and enjoy, see you tonight." said Ginny making her way to the door.

"HEY YOU CAN'T- but before she could say anything else Ginny had slammed the door behind her.

"What are we going to do?" said Ron in frenzy.

" We are going to take the day as it comes I guess, come on or we will be late for potions" said Hermione not quite sure what to do herself.

………………………………...

Keep reading please I don't know were this story is taking me so I hope it will be good please, please, please review!


	4. authors note

Sorry all it looks like I have got a writers block I have 5 different endings and I don't know if I like any of them, If you have any idea please tell me PLEASE!


	5. ha i do know it

All herbs and potions in this chapter are made up by me.

………………………………...

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger, hello" shouted Professor Snape.

While this was going on Hermione was watching Ron 'come on say something anything you fool your making me look like a maniac, come on there can't be a stupid answer to your name.'Hermione thought to herself.

"Huh, oh Hermione that's me! "Said Ron surprised.

Hermione slammed her head onto the desk, 'he gave a stupid answer, and I am so going to die.' Ron watched Hermione as she banged her head on the desk time after time after time.

"Do you find this funny Mr Weasley" said Snape in his sneering tone of voice.

"No sir" said Hermione quickly while rubbing her head.

"Well then can you explain to me why you were banging you head off the desk?" Snape said with a sneer.

"I…..I….I …was…um-"

Then she was cut off by Professor Snape's hand banging off of her desk.

"Well since you can find no reason for your action Mr Weasley then that will be 25 points from Gryffindor" said Snape with a smirk.

"You can't do that!" said Hermione with force.

"I just did and for your cheek you can answer all the questions, right now from the pop quiz I was going to give out, the rest of you can watch Mr Weasley suffer." said Snape staring straight into Hermione's eyes.

'You are so going down, ha and I am going to look smart to none other than professor Snape, yes, yes, YES!' Ron thought to himself a smirk spreading across his face.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Snape's ugly face in front of him.

"Miss Granger I am going to ask you question each since you think that it is so funny." Said Snape finally.

"Ok let the quiz begin" said Snape.

Snape circled his desk once and then look straight at Hermione.

"Ok the first question for Mr Weasley, what is the name of the herbs used in the potion called, the wake of the living dead."

"They are called……..sufflesnout, laveray, dockside and remedial, is that right professor "said Hermione proudly like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Snape stood there gazing at her like it was unbelievable.

"How did you do that?" Snape asked.

"I……..I…….I um s-s-s-s-studied it" said Hermione stuttering.

" Well it looks like we have ran out of time today so we will test you next time Miss Granger" said Snape still standing as still as a ice.

When Snape finally walked out of the room in a huff of being made a fool of by one of his pupils, everyone gathered round Hermione.

"How did you do that that was amazing Ron you totally told Snape off since when do you know the answer to any question never mind a potions one" said Harry suspiciously.

"Well …um…oh…Hermione told me one night after his Quittich practice" said Hermione confidently.

" Oh Hermione told you no wonder you listened then" said Harry with a knowing smile.

" What do you mean by that Harry?" asked Hermione in utter confusion.

" don't play dumb with me Ron anyway come on we've got DADA next and I want to know who the teacher is." said Harry dragging Hermione to the next class.


	6. DADA

"Hello students I am Professor Lupin, as you will all know because I was here in your third year. Now today we are going to work on the unforgivable curses, now before you say anything I know you have seen and even felt these curses before. Now we are going to need someone to give us a little demo. Was anyone able to throw off the imperious curse last time." said Lupin looking around the classroom.

Harry raised his hand although he didn't want to do the demo he didn't want to lie to a teacher.

"Oh Harry well you can come up here, is there anyone else who was nearly there-." Just then Lupin was interrupted by Ginny entering the room.

"Sorry I'm late," apologised Ginny taking a seat at the back.

"Class I forgot to tell you Miss Weasley will be joining in on our classes now. Anyway were was I, oh has anybody nearly got it," asked Lupin.

Hermione put her hand up and was motioned to the desk.

"No one else what a shame," said Lupin looking straight at Ron, when he said this.

'Put your hand up Ron put it up' thought Hermione over and over.

"Professor I believe Hermione nearly got it to sir," said Tomas smartly.

"Well then Miss Granger could you please come up here and join us."

Ron up to the desk not believing that he had forgot that Hermione nearly had it to.

"Well Miss Granger when I put Harry under the imperious curse I want you to put up a shield ok," Lupin moved in front of Harry.

"Imperious, Harry can you hear me."

"Yes."

"I want you to attack Miss Granger, when I say so ok."

"Ok," replied Harry.

"Miss Granger I want you to be ready ok."

"GO," Lupin shouted.

But instead of Ron putting the shield up Hermione did. Ron got pushed to the ground by Harry and Lupin had to pull him of Ron.

"Mr Weasley why in the world did you put your shield up? And Miss Granger why didn't you?" asked Lupin, after taking the curse off of Harry

"I panic," said Hermione in an unconvinced voice.

"Well next time be more careful someone could have really gotten hurt you know," said Lupin looking from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione.

The bell went all they all rushed out of class and to the great hall for lunch. Both Hermione and Ron took Ginny by the arms and dragged her to an empty classroom.

"Ginny what are we going to do, there has to be some other way to get us back into our own bodies," pleaded Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione but the riddle must come true and it looks like that will never happen, oh and by the way Dobby told me that the parent are going to becoming for a surprise visit to the school this evening but don't tell anyone that I told you it was supposed to be a secret," Ginny winked and walked away.

"What are we going to do my mum is so going to know that you are not Hermione , said a panicking Hermione.

"Come on Hermione you are a great witch we can do this," said Ron

"Did you just call me a great witch Ronald Weasley," said Hermione with a smile.

"I…..I ……… might have…have…..why?" stuttered Ron.

"Because I think it is really cute," said Hermione.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, now come on lets get to lunch I'm starving," said Hermione.

"Hey isn't that my line," stated Ron.

They both rushed to the great hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry I have been so long to up date but please keep reading xxxxx


	7. meet the parents

_Hermione and Ron entered the hall just as Dumbledore standing up. Hermione and Ron rushed to there seat even though they knew what was coming._

"_Students I just want to say at these dark times the teachers and I have got a little surprise to lift your spirits; we have invited the parents to come to the school, today just after lunch. All classes are cancelled so you can let the teacher meet your parents, and you can have time to be together before the day is over. Enjoy and I hope you have a splendid time with you parents._

"_Wow I can't wait until I tell mum that we won the Quittich match she will be so proud of me," said Ginny like it was the first time she had heard the news._

"_What about you Ron?" said Ginny innocently._

_Ron and Hermione were both talking to each other trying to figure out how they were going to pull this off._

"_Ron?" said Harry worrying why Ron was not eating like a horse or answering Ginny._

"_Ron," shouted Ginny._

"_What can't you see I am trying to have a conversation with Ron…..I mean Hermione," looking at Ginny and Harry in turn and then started his conversation again._

"_Well how rude he just blew us off, can you believe that," said Harry looking at Ron and Hermione with an angry expression._

"_Well maybe they are just excited about the parents coming talking about parents here comes mine, MUM OVER HERE!" Ron looked round his parent were heading for Hermione instead of Ginny._

"_Ok just keep your cool you can handle my parents when you are yourself I think you can handle them when you are me, good luck," said Ron quickly in Hermione's ear._

"_Mum, Dad so glad you are here how have you been?" said Hermione politely while Ron banged his head on the table._

"_Well I'm fine dear are you sure your ok, I mean not that I don't like being asked but you never talk to me during meal times. You must be sick is that why you are not eating can I help you feel better," said Mrs Weasley in a rush._

"_Oh no I'm fine mum it's just that I have missed you and I filled myself up at breakfast," said Hermione rather convincingly. _

"_Well since you're not hungry are you going to introduce us to some of your professors come on Ginny and you to Harry," said Mrs Weasley started to walk out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Harry._

"_I'm coming," said Ron as Hermione started to stand._

"_Why encase you mess-up again, anyway here comes your parents and I don't know what to say and if we keep our parents together then we have more chance of staying together, and I am going to need your help with your parents," said Ron walking with Hermione up to her parents._

"_Ok now be polite to them don't say anything about Quittich and always stand up straight my dad hates hunchbacks, and thanks for saying you need my help it means lot to me," said Hermione blushing._

"_No-"but Ron was cut off when he was attacked by hugging people._

"_Hermione we missed you are you ok, how is school going?" said Mrs Granger._

"_I am fine mum it is so good to see you again how are u both?" said Ron as if it was natural._

_Hermione just stared he was being so nice, polite and kind towards her parents._

"_We are fine thanks for asking," said Mr Granger giving Ron a hug._

"_Oh we are going to be walking around with the Weasley's if that is alright with you," said Ron._

"_Sure we would love to," said Mrs Granger walking out the Great Hall to meet the Weasley's._

……………………………………………………………

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I know it took me like forever to get this chapter up and running but I still don't know the ending, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon bye! _


	8. authors note 2

I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated in ages but my school has been planning something really big so I have been busy. I have my ending and you should look for the new chapter soon!


End file.
